Sweet Reality
by Minh-Night
Summary: Inuyasha and Kagome have hated each other since forever. What happens when Inuyasha suddenly wakes up one morning to the person he thought he hated. And what's more his MARRIED TO HER! Will choas strike? Or will love? Read and review
1. The beginning of it all

AN: Oh my gosh I had a really good Idea for a story so I really wanted to write it down. Well anyways I hope it sounds good please read and review. Thanks Much!  
  
Summary: Inuyasha and Kagome hated each other since forever. But what happens When Inuyasha suddenly wakes up one morning, 10 years in the future to the one girl he thought he hated? And Finds out he's MARRIED to her?! What chaos will strike?  
  
Sweet Reality  
  
Chapter 1 The Beginning Of It All  
  
"Aye so this was the boy and girl they were talking about."  
"Hai Kaede-sama" A Woman beyond age was floating silently in the sky. Her gray hair tied back in a long ponytail. A few strands fell out. A black eye patch covered one of her eyes. She wore traditional Miko robes. With red pants and a white top to fit. Beside her stood a young boy no older than 5 he had dark brown hair and green eyes. He wore some pants and a button up shirt. (you will not see this boy at all in the story from now on.)  
  
Kaede looked at the young boy and quickly told him to run along. He nodded and left with out a trace. Kaede looked down on the world that had once been her home. She smiled as she saw one boy and one girl arguing. ..........And this is how our story begins..........  
  
BEEP BEEP BEEP BE-BAM!  
  
"have I mentioned I hate the mornings?" A boy asked to no one in particular. He was under the covers and obviously not wanting his moment of sleep to be disturbed. His long silver hair fell all around his shoulders. (does not have doggy ears) His well built body stretched all over his bed. The covers were everywhere and tangled around him.  
  
"INUYASHA!" The boy grumbled as he heard his morning wake up call. He opened his eyes to let the brilliance of mornings light. The sun rays seeping through his curtains. He pushed his face into his pillow muttering something about five more minutes. A Woman in the kitchen mumbled as she heard no foot steps coming from her son's room.  
  
"I swear that boy is the laziest kid I've ever known." She muttered as she threw down her rag on the counter and made her way up the stairs. Portraits of people hung on the wall. All of them smiling brightly and some were people with emotionless faces. Each man looked strong and bold. And feared by many. The women vibrant and beautiful their faces like goddesses.  
  
The woman walked up and down the hall way her long black raven hair blowing behind her. Her steps were graceful yet fast. She had striking beauty her eyes a dark chocolate. Her face edged with beauty. She had beautiful skin tone. Her hands small yet her fingers long and delicate. She opened the door to her sons room and looked at him. A small smile playing on her cherry lips. She walked silently and opened the curtains to let the sun shine all the way.  
Inuyasha grumbled as he felt the sun's heat on his back. He shifted and finally growled and pushed himself up on his elbows.  
  
"Morning Inu!" His mother said with a bright smile on her face. He cringed at the nickname it had not been one of his favorites though she seemed pleased with that.  
  
"feh" His mother rolled her eyes and walked out of the room now glad he was awake. Inuyasha slowly untangled himself from the covers and went to his closet. He seemed not to care what he was wearing. He pulled out baggy jeans and a plain black t-shirt. He took his cloths into the bathroom.  
Letting the water run over his body and fogging up the mirrors. He then quickly got out and dried himself off. A couple minutes later he was dressed. He brushed his hair and teeth and quickly ran down the stairs.  
  
"bye mom." He said as he grabbed his bag that lay near the front door and hoped on his skate board and started riding down the sidewalk. He looked around to see the sun shining brightly the trees blowing as the breeze hit against his face. His eyes were a deep amber that made most girls swoon. His sliver hair blowing behind him.  
  
He was too deep in thought not to notice that a girl was right in front of him. So they all but rammed into each other.  
Inuyasha felt his body slam on the concrete ground he quickly got up snarled with anger.  
  
"Watch were you going wench!" A girl stood up infuriated, she had long raven hair that went past her shoulders. Her bangs covering her eyes. Her hands clinched and then unclenched. She was wearing a pair of hip huggers and a shirt that said "cutie". The jeans showed off her curves and the shirt all but hugging her chest together. Her brown eyes looked up in the amber ones.  
"I wasn't the one who wasn't watching where he was going you jerk." Inuyasha stared at his arch enemy. The one girl who boiled his blood to no end.  
  
"Well then Higurashi.... Don't be where I'm going." He snarled her last name as if it were venom on his tongue. The girl turned red as her hands started to turn white because she was clinching them.  
"YOU JACK ASS! YOU WERE THE ONE ON THE FUCKING SKATE BOARD NOT ME! YOU SHOULD HAVE BEEN MORE CAREFUL YOU SHIT HEAD! AND FOR THE RECORD MY NAME IS KA-GO-ME! NOT WENCH!"  
  
"I'll call you what I want wench."  
"Why you....... Insensitive jerk!" He smirked at her angered face. She huffed and crossed her arms and started walking away. Oh how he loved his morning fights with her. It let a lot of his steam off. He picked up his bag got on his skateboard and began riding again.  
When he finally got to school he saw a boy who stood there. He had dark black hair, pulled into a small ponytail at the nape of his neck. He was standing with a girl who was talking with him. "oh boy" Inuyasha said. He watched the whole scene play out.  
  
The girl was quite beautiful she had long dark brown hair, that was tied in a high ponytail. She was wearing pink eye shadow and some lip gloss. She had on a shirt that read "don't touch the merchandise." And a pair of jeans. The jeans hugged tightly to her slender waist.  
The boy wore a pair of black baggy jeans and a red shirt. He was quite handsome. He had dark violet eyes. The girl stared at them to see a hint of mischief in them.  
  
"I don't think I've seen you around my lovely lady. What is you name." The girl slightly blushed at the comment.  
  
"Sango Tai." (AN: sorry I don't know her last name!) The boy smirked and then let a smile play upon his lips.  
"Ah..... Sango what a beautiful name. My name is Miroku Houshi."  
"Well hello Mir....HENTAI!" She yelled. Inuyasha sighed. Sango raised her hand and smacked him hard across the face. Her eyebrow twitching.  
  
Sango pointed to him and stuttered.  
  
"I...I...I can't believe..... you...... you....groped me!" her face was flushed with anger. She stomped away muttering hentai over and over again. Inuyasha walked over to Miroku to see him on the ground.  
Inuyasha lent him a hand and Miroku took it gratefully.  
  
"Miroku when will you ever learn that groping a girl is never going to work?" Miroku used his hand and rubbed the back of his head.  
  
"I think that girl has hit me the hardest out of them all ever harder than Kagome." Inuyasha cringed at her name.  
"Miroku say her name again and I'll hit you so hard you won't move for a week." Miroku looked to him and with all the stupidity he asked back.  
  
"Who Kagome?" Miroku felt a sharp pain on his head and then his face eating the dirt. 'Make a mental note to self never say Kagome around Inuyasha' he said in his mind. He pushed himself off the ground and together the both of them walked to class.  
  
It was the beginning of a new year and everyone was quite excited. Inuyasha made his way down the hall and into his first classroom.  
  
WITH KAGOME  
  
Kagome was walked into the office to get her schedule and saw a girl sitting there.  
"Ah......... Ms. Higurashi please be so kind to show Ms. Tai around you and her have the same schedules. She nodded and smiled at the girl.  
  
The both of them got their schedules and started walking down the halls together.  
  
"What's you name?" Kagome asked kindly hoping to start a conversation with the girl.  
"Sango yours?"  
"Kagome so how has it been so far?" Sango thought for a moment.  
"Well other than getting groped by a hentai good." Kagome stifled a laugh. She could only guess who had groped her.  
  
"Miroku was it?" Sango nodded.  
"I gave him a beating for it too." Both girls giggled with laughter by the time they had reached their classroom they had become friends.  
  
The bell rang as they took their seats. The teacher came in. They began class...........  
  
The day had passed uneventfully. Inuyasha rode home on his skateboard and was silently thinking to himself. The year was going to be interesting. For it was the beginning of his highschool days. Yes he had finally turned fifteen and was out of Junior high.  
  
Although he still thought about his future. Who would he marry what would he become. The thought plagued his mind but he shrugged them off. He knew one thing though once he was out f school he wouldn't have to face Kagome Higurashi again. The wench had been all his classes since Kindergarten. Scary really. He and her had become enemies the first day they met.  
  
~FLASHBACK~  
  
A young boy no older than 5 was sitting at a table. He was off in his own little world ignoring everyone not wanting to talk. A young Kagome came up and pinched him on the arm.  
He immediately snapped out of his thoughts.  
  
"OUCH WHAT WAS THAT FOR WENCH!" Kagome stared at him and angry.  
"I was only seeing if you real or not you looked like a statue that's all and what does wench mean anyways?"  
  
Inuyasha stared at her with a annoyed face. "Well as you can I'm real so wench is a insult so you can leave." Kagome's brows drew together and her arms on her hips.  
  
"My name is not Wench it's Kagome Ka-go-me you mean person." Said as she tugged a handful of his hair. Inuyasha and Kagome had somehow found themselves wrestling on the ground biting and doing whatever harm the could to each other.  
  
It took two teachers to pull them apart. Each of their parents had been called.  
  
~END OF FLASHBACK~  
  
Yep after all these years they still hated each other. Just a couple of years and he would be out of the hell hole. Or so he thought.  
He thought he would never have to see her again but oh how very wrong he was.  
  
Inuyasha opened his door and trudged up the stairs to his room He threw down his bag and flipped off his shoes. He fell on his bed and turned on the tv in his room. Growing tired he found himself slipping away he closed his eyes to let sleep take him.  
  
Inuyasha opened his eyes to find himself in some weird place where everything was black. 'What's going on he thought'  
  
"I can answer that." A old lady stepped out. To reveal herself. Inuyasha took a step back.  
"Who are you old hag?" Inuyasha asked .The lady frowned yep she could see why the girl disliked him.  
"My name is Kaede not hag. And you are in a dream a dream to which I'm going to inform you of."  
Inuyasha nodded slowly for her to continue. She walked over to him in silence and then spoke.  
  
"I'm going to give you a gift Inuyasha."  
"What kind of gift." He asked not sure if he wanted to believe this or not.  
"A gift that will allow you to live you future now instead of waiting for another 10 years. You say you want to know how you end up why not let me show you?" Inuyasha looked at her. 'she's insane' his mind told him.  
  
"I'm not insane dear boy." Inuyasha jumped back with wide eyes.  
"Now if you don't like your future you can change it." Inuyasha looked at her and questioned.  
"Okay let's say I do take this "gift" how long do I get to see my future."  
"For as long as a month." She answered. He Sighed and thought for a moment.  
  
There was a moment of silence. He could see his future. But then again this was just a dream so what could the harm of answer yes be?  
"Alright I'll take you up on your gift." The lady let a smile come to her lips. She nodded.  
  
"When you wake up Inuyasha you will be in the future 10 years from now." Inuyasha watched her fade from appearance.  
  
Suddenly he felt himself waking up he felt the world coming back to him how he didn't know. He kept his eyes closed. He felt warm like something was pressed tightly against his body. He opened his eyes to see a dark mass of hair around him. And a hand on his bare chest. His arm lay limply around her slender waist.  
'Oh Kami' He thought, He looked up to see the old woman standing in front of him.  
  
"Where the hell am I and who the hell is this?" he asked pointing to the girl who cuddled next to him. He said it quietly as to not wake her.  
"That Inuyasha would be your wife and you are in the future remember this is you home. You have two children. Well I hope you enjoy you time."  
"Wait!" Inuyasha said but she had already gone.  
  
He felt the girl stir against him. Rustling the covers that lay on top of them. So this was his wife. 'please let her be beautiful he thought.' He lifted his hand and gently pushed away her dark hair.  
  
"Hmmm" the girl breathed out. Inuyasha removed all of her hair out of her face to reveal her face. His eyes widened and one thought ran through his head.  
  
'This can't be happening'  
  
Muhahahaha cliff hanger not a good one but an okay one. So who is the person he wakes up too? Find out. Please review thanks much! 


	2. My wife is my enemy and I have two child...

AN: this is my second chappie to the story I hope you like..  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha sad isn't it?  
  
Sweet Reality Chapter two My wife is my enemy and I have two children.  
  
His eyes were shocked, he couldn't believe this was happening no way in hell was this happening. Inuyasha was too stunned to do anything, he sat there and stared at her for what seemed like hours at a time. Inuyasha removed his arm from around her waist slowly. Trying to silently remove himself from the bed. But...... fat chance the woman started to stir looking for the extra warmth that had somehow disappeared when he had shifted his body to move away from hers. 'Damn' He just wasn't having a good day now was he? The young girls eyes fluttered open to reveal her chocolate eyes. She smiled as she stared at Inuyasha.  
  
"you moved." She said, Inuyasha stood dumbfounded till he found out what she meant. "Uh....." the woman giggled at his speechlessness. "You better go wake the kids." For a moment Inuyasha was struck out of the stupor. "What? Me? Now way you go do it!" she huffed. "I did it last time Inuyasha." Inuyasha smirked and with the cocky attitude replied back. "Well then....... You can go do it again." Her eyes widened, narrowed and then went somehow to seductive looking.  
  
She moved closer to him with her seductive eyes hypnotizing him as he stared at her. Her smile seemed deadly but sweet. For a moment he wanted to kiss her lips. He tried to push the thought away but somehow it kept coming back. Replaying in his mind what it would be like.  
He was so lost in thought he hadn't noticed that she was now on top of him breathing on his neck. He felt a knot collect in his throat. His Adam's apple going up and down.  
  
He nervously pushed himself back only to feel her grip tightened and a shriek come from her mouth as he felt them both falling. The covers falling with them. He fell his rear behind reach the ground on the carpeted floor. The woman was fully on top of him now. Her head on his chest. She lifted her head and opened her eyes.  
And her face broke out into a grin and then laughter. Inuyasha scowled, he didn't like being laughed at. Without even thinking he snorted.  
  
"What's so funny wench?" The young woman's laughter stopped.  
"I haven't heard that name in awhile....." She looked at him searching for something that would give her a hint he meant it as a joke of some sort. When she found none she got up off his body and stood up.  
  
"Really? How long has it been since I've called you that?" The woman stopped only to think. Inuyasha dusted himself off and stood. She was about a good 3 inches shorter. But she had really matured in body wise.  
"As I recall since the day you asked me out." She said her arms crossed against her chest. She didn't seem so happy being called wench. Inuyasha stopped to process what she had said. 'I asked her out?' his mind emphasized on the word "I" He was suddenly shaken out of his thoughts by hearing her voice.  
  
"So why all of a sudden Inuyasha have you decided to call me wench instead of my name." She asked.  
"Because I want to." He replied casually but failed to notice right away the hurt and fury that filled her eyes. He looked up and stopped to see it all. She walked up to him and stood directly in front of him. He watched as her eyes searched his. He felt like his soul was being watched.  
  
If it moved he would be doomed.  
"Inuyasha" she sighed.  
"what?" he asked out of curiosity. The woman was grinning madly in her head as she had a white pillow behind her. She leaned in closed and watched as his golden gaze did not waver.  
  
Without even noticing the sudden action he felt something come across his face and hit directly in it. His eyes had gone wide and his mouth has shaped itself like an O He stumbled backwards to see her smiling and then to burst out laughing.  
"you.............should have.......ha, ha .....seen your face!" she burst out hold her stomach willing it to stop. When she regained composure she saw him grin wicked mad. He had a pillow in his hands.  
  
"Inuyasha don't" But he seemed not to hear her.  
"don't.......AHHH!" She felt herself bombarded with the pillow. She quickly grasped on to his sleeve and together both fell down.  
  
He lay on top of her, her hand still clinched in his sleeve. The somehow found laughter file out of their mouths. Filling the room with joy. The sun hit her delicate face shining off her beauty. She lifted her hand. It felt soft against his cheek as she caressed it within her hold.  
"I love you Inuyasha." He was shocked. Nothing could have prepared him for what words flew out of his mouth. Nothing.  
"I love you too Kagome." They leaned in their lips getting close their breathing could be felt on each other's faces. 'What's going on?' Inuyasha thought wildly. His thoughts seemed to vanish as he stared into her eyes. They were like a pool of dark warmth.  
They were getting closer and closer and.........  
  
"Mommy and daddy sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G." Inuyasha and Kagome's head's turned to face a little girl no older than four. She had dark black hair that went shoulder length and bangs like Inuyasha's. She was the spitting image of Kagome. Expect for the fact that she had golden eyes like Inuyasha. Her Barbie gown fell to the floor and her bunny slippers looked as if they were laughing. Inuyasha and Kagome turned a shade of red.  
But The embarrassment had not ended. No.... it was far from it. A boy walked in he looked to be about seven years old. He had silver hair and bangs like his father. (Inuyasha) He cocked an eyebrow as he stared at his mother and father. Their position was quite awkward. Both blushed furiously. The young boy's face stayed expressionless. "How embarrassing." He said as he stood. Kagome blushed crimson red with Inuyasha. They quickly untangled themselves from each other.  
  
"Niya and Shay go get dressed for school you father and I will take you." Shay the boy shook his head. "that's cool you can take Niya I'm gonna ride my skate board there." Kagome stared at her son. And firmly shook her head. "Shay I told you, you can't go to school alone until you at least ten years old." Shay grumbled. Inuyasha felt a since of connection between him and his so called son.  
  
"Come on Kag...... I'll take him." Kagome sighed she wanted to protest but they needed to have father son talk anyways. "Ok you can you as long as you dad goes with you." The boy nodded his head.  
  
A couple of minutes after Inuyasha had left everyone to get dressed since he was already done. He stared at the pictures of Kagome and himself. One picture caught his attention. It was picture of him and her on their wedding. She was wearing a beautiful white Yukata that hugged her body. She looked gorgeous her hair was tied back in a bun while some strands fell out. There on her left finger was a diamond ring. She was smiling brightly. Beside her stood the new girl he had seen not but yesterday or..... years ago. And beside her he stood. He was in a tuxedo his white long hair tied back in a ponytail. He was smiling as well. Miroku stood by his side looking merry as well.  
  
He chuckled. 'What else have I missed?' He wondered. "dad I'm ready." He turned to see Shay standing in a pair of baggy jeans and a plain black t-shirt. He nodded.  
  
"WAIT daddy!" Niya came running in a pink little shirt and a kaki skirt. Her hair tied back. She ran and hugged Inuyasha's leg. He bent down and patted her head.  
  
"Uh....... Bye Niya." She smiled and nodded. Kagome walked down in a pair of jeans and a shirt. "You better be here soon Inuyasha we still have work." He nodded he stopped as he saw a skate board by the door. He happened to be his son's.  
  
"Kagome? Yeah she asked do you know where another skate board is?" She nodded. "Why?" "Can you go get it for me?" She nodded and quickly ran to the garaged she was back in less than five minutes. In her hands was his old skate board. He smiled. He took it thanked her.  
  
"Dad what are you doing you're not seriously thinking about riding it are you? I mean you've never ridden one." Inuyasha smirked. "On the contrary Shay, I was the greatest skateboarder in highschool." Inuyasha dropped the skate board and did a kick flip on the living room carpet. Shay stood bewildered.  
  
Inuyasha rode the skateboard out of the house doing tricks all the way. On one of the steps he did a 360. His son stood dumbfounded. "Come on your going to be late for school." Shay nodded grabbed his skate board and road out.  
  
'We live at a shrine?' He thought he stairs down and grinned wicked. There was railing. He picked up his speed. "dad what are you doing?" Shay asked following after. "watch and learn." Inuyasha said he jumped up and grinded down the rail till her reached the bottom.  
  
"WOW!" Shay thought 'who would of thought my dad could do something that cool.' He thought Shay grinned and grinded half way and then jumped down and rode down the steps. When he reached the bottom he did a high five with his dad. They heard clapping and turned to see a crowd who had watched their performance. They laughed and skated down the side walks and doing tricks all the way.  
  
'Maybe this isn't such a bad future after all.' Inuyasha thought, that was until he ran into the one woman who made everything stop........... TBC So how do you like it this is the second chapie so toon in. I hope you liked it! 


End file.
